Of Mice and Music
by Tinybookworm
Summary: So this is a series of Becommissar one-shots. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encouraged, plus you can leave me a prompt if you like. I hope you like them! (P.s. Sorry about my German, sometimes I can't get the word order right)


This is literally just Beca being a complimenting mess after the "riff-off". I'm so sorry for my german, I haven't spoken it for a good couple of weeks so I tried to fix the word order but my brain wasn't having it. Also, feel free to leave me prompts!

 ** _Liquor luck_**

The room was luxurious, that was certain, and foreign to the Barden Bellas. The knock-off-riff-off had not only proved that Das Sound Machine could, in fact, kick their asses but also that the Legacy needed to be intensely trained on how not to make a massive dick of herself in front of a crowd of people who needed to be impressed.

Yet still, DSM's cover of "jump" still radiated through the atmosphere and Beca had to admire the way they moved like machinery; so easily in sync with each other's voices. She looked over to her own a Capella group, a gaggle of girls gnawing at each other (mainly at Emily) in a host of hushed voices and angry glares. Chloe was the epitome of frustration, her red hair matching the fire in her eyes as she snapped at the Legacy as quietly as possible.

They wouldn't want to cause a fuss, after all.

Beca sighed tiredly and shook her head. How were they going to compete and worlds _and win_ , may she add, whilst not even being able to get along as friends. Slowly, the lone Barden Bella walked across the room to the drinks. They'd be better company than the rest of her "sisters" that was certain.

Of course, the drinks stand was so magnificent it was almost obscene. Beca found herself cursing quietly as she tried to find the vodka in the masses of liquor presented. Her eyes being too busy scanning for the Russian distraction, Beca didn't notice how she walked straight into the German one.

"Ack! Du Blöder idiot! Schauen Sie wohin Sie gehen!" Kommissar snarled, turning around hastily to meet her offender. Her features softened however, when she realised who it was.

"Ah, kleine Maus! How..." She mimed searching for the right word"...American of you to meet me like this," the blonde smirked as she tilted her head slightly to speak to Beca.

Beca was stunned into silence for a moment as she took in the German's state. Gorgeous, as ever, blonde hair half up in a bun, the other half dancing around her shoulders. Dressed solely in leather pants and a very see through top, kindly showing Beca her toned stomach and black bra. The Bella sighed quietly, before remembering she had yet to reply.

She shook her head in an attempt to leave the trance.

"Uhh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I was just looking for a drink," Beca tried avoiding the calculating stare of Kommissar by averting her eyes to the floor.

"Well, perhaps next time look where you are going. Or can you not see above the table?" The German sneered a sort of smile, teeth baring.

"I can see your amazing body and complexion." Beca crossed her arms adamantly before closing her eyes in defeat. "God damn it!"

"Why thank you Kleine Maus. Your team were good during the competition. But of course," she shrugged, "we were better," Kommissar turned to the drinks table, pouring herself a healthy amount of something Beca couldn't name.

"I mean you looked amazing out there, I mean, you can really sing and the way you dance was mesmerising," Beca stated, "for fuck's sake!"

Kommissar laughed. "You need to work on your insults Kleine Maus. At the moment, they are not very insulting."

"Yeah well, we're not all as perfect as you!" Beca retorted, before sighing in partial embarrassment. "I can't even..."

"Perhaps at the worlds your compliments will be needed. For we shall, how do you say, destroy you," she smiled down at Beca.

"Yeah well, I would personally love for you to destroy me-" Beca's eyes widened. "Shit that's not what I meant!"

The Kommassar moved towards Beca, _throughly_ invading her personal space, placed a hand on the Bella's hip and whispered. "Do you not get enough from your boyfriend, Mäuschen?"

Beca could feel the hot breath around her ear, accompanied lustfully with a soft German accent and she closed her eyes, trying her best to avoid the slip of a small moan.

"No," she admitted. And it was true. With worlds and the internship, she had simply been too busy to do anything other than work.

"That is a shame," Kommissar pulled Beca in closer, so that their bodies were practically flushed against each other, causing the Bella's breath to hitch and her heart rate beat against her chest like a hammer. "You come across as so feisty, you should try and relax Kleine Maus. Vielleicht ich Ihnen helfen kann, Ja?"

Kommissar's hand reached around Beca and pulled her so close that their bodies were completely pressed against one another's. The German moved her lips to ghost over Beca's. "Was sagst du, meine Maus?"

"I have no idea what you just said so I'm just gonna go for it," Beca said as as pressed her lips to the German's. Kommissar's lips were soft and Beca pressed a little harder, subconsciously running her tongue teasingly over the blonde's. The German reciprocated, moving her lips in time with Beca's, her hands exploring throughly, before they broke apart.

"Your lips taste like strawberries," Beca breathed breathlessly.

Kommissar smirked. "Work on your insults Kleine Maus," the German stepped away and turned around to join the rest of DSM, still preforming one song or another.

"I can't help it, you're beauty personified!" Beca shouted after her as she returned to the crowd. Worlds is going to be eventful, Beca mused as she looked over at the Bella's- who were still sour, that's for sure.

 **Translations** :

"Du Blöder idiot! Schauen Sie wohin Sie gehen!"

 _You stupid idiot! Watch where you are going!_

"Vielleicht ich Ihnen helfen kann, Ja?"

 _Perhaps I can help?_

"Was sagst du?"

 _What do you say?_


End file.
